Jess and Joe: The Written Works
by CammieInTheMaking
Summary: While on the plane headed across the pond, Jess writes Joe a letter. it becomes a normal thing, and Jules writes Joe once or twice in there as well. However, this is about #7 and her old coach, not #9.
1. Chapter 1: Jess

Jules loaded away my and her carryon bags. I looked around. The plane had some empty seats, I noticed as we sat down. I had the window seat and glanced out. We chatted exited for a while, but soon Jules fell asleep. I was going to stay awake the entire journey. I stretched my arms above my head. I felt something weird, something scratching me, in the back of my shirt. I climbed over Jules and headed to the loo in the back. I took my shirt off and a picture floated to the ground. I picked it up. It was Joe, on the pitch. He was juggling a football, in a move I could barely attempt, let alone succeed. He had a look of adorable concentration on his chiseled features and his head was angled towards the camera, but it seemed like he didn't know the picture was being taken of him. _Must have been one of his mates._ I put my shirt back on and took the photo back to my seat. It was a wallet-size photo, and I slid it into my passport, alongside my photo.

I touched my lips absent-mindedly. Joe's lips were here, a couple of hours ago. I can still feel his tongue… _No! Jesminder, you should not be thinking like that!_ But it's Joe. Half of my mind, the obedient Indian daughter, warned me against ever seeing Joe again, but the other half, the female footballer from London, made me pull out the journal Pinky had given me after her wedding and start writing. To Joe.

 ** _9/25_**

 ** _Joe-_**

 ** _You know, planes have a different appeal when you're sitting next to your best friend. The trip seems shorter. Unless she's sleeping nearly the entire time. Jules has a skill for sleeping in positions that look so uncomfortable. I miss you. I shouldn't, but, Joe, I do. I miss you. Thanks for the photograph. I really want to know how you slipped in my shirt. Was it in the hug? Or when your hand was on my back? I can't tell. America awaits, Joe. I can't promise I'll still like you when I return home, but I'll try. Keep the girl's side in shape and fighting!_**

 ** _Jess_**

 ** _9/27_**

 ** _Joe-_**

 ** _I'll just send these two letters together. Jules and I arrived safe, we unpacked, don't worry, your picture flew safely across the pond, as did our luggage. Unfortunately, I forgot my Beckham jersey. Can you ask my parents to mail it to me? The address will be on this envelope. Or you could mail it. I hope you enjoy the enclosed. When I mentioned wanting to give you a photo, Jules gave me one and I chose the other. She gave me the one of me her father took during our final and Pinky gave me the photograph of me in my sari. Thank you. The Yanks are actually friendly._**

 ** _Jess_**


	2. Chapter 2: Joe

**_9/31 Jess-_**

 ** _The pictures were great. Both sides of you. The female footballer from our Harriers and the Indian born traditionalist. Jess and Jesminder. The jersey's in the box, and your parents insisted on sending a picture of Babeji along with it to make sure it got there well and in safe hands. This picture's from Germany, of everyone after a game. We've been holding trials, but no one can take you or Jules. Tell her that, would you? Get her off my back?_**

 ** _-J_**


	3. Chapter 3: Jess

Reading Joe's letter, with the jerky 'J' at the end, Jess couldn't help but smile. Babeji, really? At least he tried. The picture of the first ever Harriers was tearjerking, even Jules agreed. If one looked at Joe, his head turned, he was actually looking at me. Me and Jules, laughing and smiling for the camera. It was clearly before our little spat. We pinned it to wall with the others Joe had sent me. Jules made copies of the ones I sent Joe, so we had a patchwork section with a couple photos.

 _ **10/2**_

 _ **Joe-**_

 _ **Thanks! It's Babaji, just so you know. The sunset of our first night here is enclosed; enjoy. The students here all love Jules and I's accents, but I think yours is cuter. It's sweet and sensitive. Don't be too hard on the new girls. Who returned? So I know the girls' side is in hands I can trust.**_

 _ **-J**_

Jess mimicked Joe's blocky 'J' with a smooth, loopy one of her own. She had decided to tease him a bit about his coaching and accent.


	4. Chapter 4: Jules

**_10/3 Joe-_**

 ** _Hey. I know you probably don't really want to hear from me after the whole jealousy dispute. Sorry. You make Jess happy, and I can see that. We've made a, well, you could call it a mural, of all the pictures she's sent you and you've sent her. Whenever she's frustrated at our coach, mad at our teachers, or just being Jess, your pictures distract her. It's pretty funny actually. I took this photo of Jess at the beach (she didn't know, if you couldn't tell) and I thought maybe, since you and her have gotten so close, I'll just take my role as younger sister and be supportive. You make her happy, just so you know. Now, down to the grit. I hope your new team is being worked as hard as we were. If they're not, Joseph, you better get on it! I know Mel stayed, but she's got to have some help from the coach or else you'll never be able to get near another trophy! Chop chop!_**

 ** _Love you (as a brother),_**

 ** _Jules_**


	5. Chapter 5: Joe

Joe sat up in bed slowly. He stretched his arms above his head and cracked his spine. That felt better. Flipping back his dark gray duvet, he slowly swung his legs over to the side and gingerly placed his weight on them. He winced; the surgeries had resulted in his leg always being sore before being properly exercised. He stumbled across the room and threw a shirt on over his wiry, muscular shoulders.

Joe padded down the hallway of his flat barefoot, an emotionless expression on his face until he saw the picture of Jess in her dark pink sari. A smile broke free. He'd never quite understand her culture, but he knew it was important to her and her family. Joe leaned against the counter and relived that last game, when Jess walked out of the locker room, when the American scout gave them the news. It was definitely a good day. He stood up properly and turned around to make some tea.

When his brew was done, mug in hand, Joe went out to get his mail and newspaper in his sweats and T-shirt, having quickly thrown on sneakers, not even taking the time for socks. He was never like this before Jess went to America. He had never even felt that anticipation before opening his mailbox before, except for once. His love of the game was second only to her, and even then, the two were closely intertwined, with her playing and all. He turned the key and the piece of metal creaked open, four envelopes. He trudged upstairs, still sleepy, and flipped through them.

 **Joseph R. Meyers**. He flipped that one back. A bill.

 **Joey**. His father. He flipped that back as well, knowing he would eventually get around to opening it.

 **Joe**. He stopped dead in the middle of the stairs. It was not the loop of Jess' writing. In fact, it was an uncomfortable reminder, but not unwanted or unwelcome. He hadn't even had time to say much to Jules, he was so fixed on Jess. Somebody coughed behind him and, embarrassed, he started walking again.

 **Joe**. There's Jess' letter, the one he had been expecting. He bounded up the stairs as quickly as possible without spilling his tea. He twisted the doorknob with a little difficulty, as his hands were full, but eventually stepped over the threshold and nearly ripped open Jess's letter.

Joe's eyes scanned from side to side. A short one, but she was bound to be busy. He wouldn't know, his father had made him place football over uni, a choice he had regretted before Jess, but now saw the universe's fucked up reasoning. The sunset was gorgeous, dark red, dark orange, a flash of gold, and then some pink and more orange. Joe walked down the hallway and put the letter and picture in a box he had under his bed. He shook his head. _I'm like a teenage girl._ He glanced at his watch. Plenty of time to write back to her, shower, and eat breakfast before going to work. The bar's books weren't going to organize themselves. Joe ran his fingers through his hair. _I'll shower first._

Twenty minutes later, in a clean pair of sweatpants and the shirt from earlier, he sat down at his desk and pulled out a piece of paper, a pen, and started writing.

 _ **10/6**_

 _ **Jess,**_

 _ **My apologies to Babaji. I love the sunset, it looks nothing like our ones here. The only similarity: the sun. We've no idea how beautiful it truly looks over there or that's where we'd all be. Mel stayed on the team, but who'dve thought-she's pursuing a musical career. And she can actually sing. That doesn't stop her brilliant playing though. Other than Mel, MacKenzie and Sara are the only girls you played with. We've whipped the rookies into shape, and so far nobody's complained to my face, so I guess there's a benefit to you and Jules not being there. Behind my back, however, there's plenty of complaints being filed. Don't worry, the girls seem to think I can't hear them...when they're right behind me. Is that normal, or are some of them just daft? (I need assistance here) My dad wrote to me today. He's back in Ireland, and every once in a while sends me letters. I can't decide whether or not to open it. He addresses it to 'Joey Meyers,' and he knows how much I'm not a fan of the nickname Joey, so I think he wants me not to open it. That's the English half of this relationship. Or Irish, depending on how you look at it.**_

 _ **-J**_

And he placed that in an envelope with another picture, one his mates took of him. They were camping and he watched the sunrise, and they all laughed at him for it. But in this picture, you could see the pastels of the sunrise and the black silhouette of who could only be Joe. It didn't stop there. He grabbed another piece of paper.

 ** _10/6_**

 ** _Jules-_**

 ** _It's no big deal, I liked hearing from you. How's your new team? Is the coach tough? My tough or run 10 laps because you were 10 seconds late? How're you holding up with the changes? How's Jess holding up? You and I both know she wouldn't tell me if something was wrong._**

 ** _-J_**

He sealed both envelopes, licked postage, and put them aside. He'd deliver them when he went to work. He went into the bathroom, combed his hair before messing it up again, hating the neat and tidy look, put on socks, his sneakers, and finally a jacket, before grabbing the new letters and going off. The thought of another day without Jess anywhere near was flat out painful.

But right before the door closed, he stopped it, ran back inside, grabbed the new note from Jess an folded it up. He slid it in the outer breast pocket on his jacket and good measure, added the new picture of Jess at the beach.

This time he left for good, heading straight to the bar, his mind surprising clearer than the last few days.


	6. Chapter 6: Jess

**_10/09_**

 ** _Joe-_**

 ** _Is Mel a singer now? Well, she's got the lungs for it! Jules thanks you for your letter and forgiving her, and we're answering your questions together. The coach is tough, like a lap-a-minute if you're late, but she's chill. We laugh and goof around during practice, but as long as we do the drills and plays right, she couldn't care less. We're doing okay in L. A., albeit homesick. I miss you. Jules does too, though she won't admit it. This is the front view of our dorm, so you'll know we're safe and sound with okay homework levels and, I almost forgot, we're both no longer 'undecided.' It was tough picking a major and minor, but I finally settled. We're both so homesick and are counting down to Christmas break. Two months, five days. December 14th is our flight and I hope you'll wait for us there. Jules wanted me to tell you- we're not able to drink in America, so when we come home, she wants some beer ready. She says you'll know which kind. 66 days._**

 _ **-J**_

 _ **P.S. As to your father, Joe, you know what I'm going to say. He's family, and nothing can change that. He can't read your mind to see if you've read it, and you aren't required to reply to him. Just open it and skim it for the reason he sent the letter and throw it out if you want to. No one will force you otherwise. Besides, Joey's kind of a cute nickname. Why don't you like it?**_


	7. Chapter 7: Joe

_**10/12**_

 _ **Jessminder-**_

 _ **Do not call me Joey. That's the name my mother called me before my father made me come to England, leaving her and my brothers behind in Ireland, and my father knows I despise it now. I read his letter, and he wants to catch up with me, see my apartment, and… as awkward as this is, he wants to meet you, Jess. I won't force you, but he knows it's only about two months (though you and I kno**_ ** _w it's now 63 days, I'm counting) until you come back to England. He actually had the nerve to ask me this. Why should I let him into my life? If it were my mother or one of my brothers, I'd say yes, but not the man who ruined my life. Although, he did bring me to you, but that_** **c** _ **an just be our little secret, eh? Also, tell Jules, beer is bought. Not literally, but it will be. Watch her and make sure she isn't secretly an alcoholic, football owners tend to fire addicts.**_

 _ **-Joe (without a 'y')**_


	8. Chapter 8: Jess

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._** I turned over. **_Beeep. Beeep. Beeep._** I groaned and turned over again. **_BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP._** "Ugh, Jess, turn that alarm off!" I heard Jules mumble and her bed creak. I reached out, touching solid wood. I fumbled around, finally finding my alarm clock. I slapped at the buttons. **_BEEEE -_** It shut off. "Finally. Why did you not turn it off last night?" Jules complained. "You know we've been given the day off from classes."

"It's easier to leave it on, rather than turn it off and reset it," I explained.

"What? You're talking into your pillow."

I turned my head and repeated myself. I squinted open my eyes. It was still dark out. Usually, our first class today is at 8:00 am. I pulled myself upright. Jules was already back asleep. I smiled and pulled back the blankets. My shorts displayed my burns. I ignored them as I slid out of bed and let my feet find the hardwood floors. Jules had bought a square carpet for her own half of the room, but I like the feeling of cold. It wakes me up. I got dressed and headed downstairs. We're on the third floor and the mail always comes very late at night. I unlocked the metal box marked '319.' I pulled out a few letters.

 **Jessminder Bhamra.** From my mother and father, most definitely. I'll open that upstairs.

 **Jules Paxton.** No clue who's handwriting that is. But, it's for Jules, so I won't wonder too much. I'll just ask her about it when I give it to her.

 **Jess.** My heart started beating faster. This one's from Joe. I smiled and shut the mailbox. I heard it lock and I dashed upstairs.

"Jules. I've got a letter for you. It's not your parents' handwriting though." I told her. Her head perked up off the pillow.

"Let me see that!" She exclaimed. I handed her the envelope and she nearly ripped it out of my hand. Her eyes widened and she tore it open.

"So who's it from?" I asked. She looked up hesitantly. "Jules. Who's it from?"

"A guy I met. On the East Coast. He plays for a major league football team here but he's been trying to get on a big team in Europe. Men's football isn't really big here like it is back home, as you know." She blushed. "He's pretty good."

"Jules has got herself a crush," I said, sing-song. She groaned and said to me that she regretted telling me anything and then quickly read the letter. I saw her face get redder and I decided it would be smart to leave her alone. I grabbed my notebook, the one I always use to write, the two letters from England, and a coat. I walked out of the room and soon, the building. The sun was rising, beautiful pastels that shone and lit up the side of the hill that the majority of freshmen and sophomore dorms were on. I walked down the hill partway and looked out on the ocean. Using the light of the rising sun, I read my parents' letter first. The usual we love you, make us proud, don't put football over school, etc. I smiled and resolved to write them back later today. I had to take a few breaths and calm my fast-beating heart before opening Joe's newest letter.

My eyes flew from side to side as I read what he had written.

I can't believe his father would make him leave home and his family, just for football. And to think about meeting this man… She couldn't very well say no, now could she? But should she say yes?

 ** _10/16_**

 ** _Joe (without a 'y') -_**

 ** _I'm sorry, I didn't know. If you want me to meet your father, I will. If you want me to meet your mother or your brothers, I will. If you don't want me to meet any of them, I won't. I understand that after your injury you distanced yourself from your father, but if you're trying to rehabilitate yourself with him… it might be easier if I'm there. Jules isn't an addict, I can assure you, and things are going well here. We're nearing midterms and practices are running longer. But today's a rare day when Jules and I have no classes, no practices, nothing that requires our attention, so I was extremely happy to see your letter. Speaking of Jules, I think she has a boyfriend. A fellow footballer, but this is an American! Just to keep you updated on things here. 59 days. Only 59. Less than two months! They might drag on because it's nearly two more months I won't see you, but winter break is coming. It's so weird to say that, since it is still autumn._**

 ** _-Jess_**

I set my notebook aside and watched the sun rise. I looked at the picture he sent me, a woman and four young men. I looked at the back. In feminine handwriting read, 'L to R: Ali, James, Mom, Joe, Paul' and in Joe's handwriting below that, 'my mother and my brothers-day before my father and I left.' A breeze picked up and my face felt cold. I touched my cheek and realized a tear had fallen. He was showing me a window into his past, laying himself as an open book. I picked up my pen again.

 ** _P. S. Thank you so much for the photo of your family. It means a lot to me that you're letting me see this part of you, even though I'm nearly 9,000 km away. I miss you._**

I watched the sun rise. I had sent pictures of college, and he had sent pictures of his home. The past and the present. Seeing the pastels light up the sky, sitting on the slightly dewy grass, I made up my mind about what photo I was going to send next. I have a few photos from Pinky's wedding, but this one is of my mother, my father, Pinky and Teetu, with Tony by my side. _That's_ my family.


	9. Chapter 9: Joe

_10/20_

 _Jess-_

 _I'm glad that you're willing to meet my family. I am. It means a lot to me. I'll tolerate him because it seems important to him that he meets you. He's sent two letters since the one I told you about. Two. I guess you're right about the rehab. If I want to get on at least proper speaking terms with him, it'll be a lot easier to get along if you're beside me. You're my lifeline sometimes, Jess. I don't know where'd I'd be without you. You're turning __me into a sap. And what is this about Jules getting a boyfriend? And an American one? Whoever he is, I wish him luck and I hope he can keep up with her. You and I both know what she's like. 55 days until we see each other in person again, but my next picture might help. You know the team is getting more professional when a photographer is called in to take individual portrait photographs of each team mender. And that includes me. They're going to go up on a website the league created, and we get our own page. As usual, it appears I had a problem with smiling. I guess I didn't think of you. And there I go being a sap again. Good luck with midterms, I know you'll do well._

 _-J_


	10. Chapter 10: Jess

The idea for wearing neon pink is something my football/soccer team did this past October, and my basketball team wore orange on our jerseys for one of our players who was diagnosed with leukemia. Just a quick note – thought it might help so you understand my train of thought!

 ** _10/28_**

 ** _Joe:_**

 ** _I am_** ** _so_** ** _incredibly sorry for the time it took me to write this. Someone broke their mail key and someone else lost theirs, and I already know you're thinking, 'no excuses Bhamra,' but when I went to get my mail, they wouldn't allow me to use my key, and all this key/mail drama was started, plus my studying for midterms, it slipped my mind, until they finally gave us new keys and I saw the letter from you. Now, this photo of you, looking incredibly handsome, and also incredibly strict. At least the girls' parents will know that you're more than just a pretty face! I'm proud of the Harriers. I googled the team and found the site! It looks so nice! Although I might have had an idea… about the team and the way they're represented. Don't try to taper down the femininity of the girls, embrace it. October is breast cancer month, so all our uni teams wore neon pink socks, as a sign of support, and donated some of the ticket profits to breast cancer research. I think you could bring up the idea to the girls, or maybe save it for next year when it's October again. And with the team colors being white and red, it's not that far off, embrace the advantage of a female team! Don't try to pretend they're male, because everyone knows they're not. They're better than that, they're female :)_**

 ** _-J_**


	11. Chapter 11: Joe

**_11/03_**

 ** _Jessminder-_**

 ** _Any delay is fine, university girl. You're already further than I ever was. Keep studying. Keep playing, as well- I expect to play a match against you when you come home. To make things fair, Jules can play alongside you. I'm glad you enjoy the site. And I have always been more than 'just a pretty face,' although it's good to see you think I'm attractive._**

Joe put down his pen. There was so much to tell her, but he couldn't figure out what words to put down on the paper. He sighed. He loved her so much, but he had no clue how to write it. _Should I just write I love you? Just three words? Would she appreciate it?_ Joe's mind raced and he looked around the bar, still empty with the earliness of day. He only had two customers, two men sitting on opposite sides, both drinking whiskey. One- his name was Ron- was a regular. His wife divorced him and was forcing him to pay child support for their three children.

 _I mean, she's not wrong to. He's a doctor, he can pay. And_ three _children? I don't really for bad for the guy. He gets violent when he's drunk- I have to keep note of how much I've given him and cut him off before it's too much. He still gets his fix at other bars._

 _But at least he wants to change- if only partly. He still comes here first, knowing I'll cut him off._

 _Don't bring up love with him- ever._ Joe stepped slightly further away from Ron.

He picked up his pen and perched it upon his finger- but couldn't bring himself to do it.

 ** _I do try to maintain appearances, you know. Some of the new girls have tried their luck flirting with me, but I've shut them down quickly- I have faith in us._**

 ** _-Joe_**

He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her that he loved her. It wasn't that he didn't, because he loved her more than he could express, and that did scare him a bit, since it was so early in their relationship. She understood him better than anyone else ever did. He sighed again.

 ** _I_**


End file.
